


What happened in 1963?

by Webwriter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webwriter/pseuds/Webwriter
Summary: 2016: The Timeless team return with Lucy injured and bleeding badly. They've returned from a mission in 1963, but the question is why was Lucy shot, and will she survive?





	1. Chapter 1

1963:   
“Come on, Lucy. Stay with us!” Wyatt’s voice was hoarse with worry. He was holding onto the historian as tight as he could as she bled from her side. Her shirt was stained red, as were Wyatt’s hands. They were in the lifeboat, and Rufus was hurriedly setting a course back to 2016. Wyatt could feel Lucy slipping away from him. She was dying, and Wyatt was insistent to stop this.

24 hours earlier, 2016:   
“So, where’s he gone this time?” Lucy asked, referring to Flynn. The Mason Industries computers had detected the Alpha Ship launching again.   
“As far as we can tell, he’s gone to the 22nd November, 1963.” Agent Christopher responded. “I needn’t tell you what happened then.”  
“The question is: what does Flynn want with Kennedy?” Lucy asked.   
“We’ll figure that out as we go.” Wyatt remarked.   
“Basically, as we always do.” Rufus muttered under his breath.

24 hours later, 1963:   
“I can’t take pressure off the wound, or she’ll bleed out.” Wyatt argued. Rufus had set the course and was now insisting that the pair strap in.   
“Wyatt, I’ll be fine.” Lucy had come back to consciousness, and sounded incredibly pained. Wyatt tried to argue, but Lucy was having none of it. Despite his disagreements, Wyatt helped Lucy into her seat and helped strapped her in as he had multiple times before.   
“Don’t go dying on us.” Wyatt instructed, trying to sound positive but not quite mustering enough hope. Lucy grimaced through the pain. The lifeboat started up, and prepared to jump forwards in time. However, Wyatt ignored his nausea, more worried about the woman facing him who seemed to be fading away quickly.

24 hours earlier:   
When they landed in 1963, the usual post-jump nausea took place. After the light-headedness faded, the trio took a look around. They were in a field, with Dallas visible in the distance.   
“Are you ready to walk?” Lucy asked, looking at Wyatt who still had his hand on the lifeboat.   
“Of course I am. Lead the way, ma’am.” The soldier responded. The trio then began to make their way to the city. Rufus had adjusted his watch to the right time based off a clock seen through a house window, and was looking at it periodically.   
“We’ll get there in time. Don’t worry, Rufus.” Lucy almost sounded impatient at the pilot.   
“I know. I just can’t help the feeling that something bad is going to happen.” Rufus confessed. Lucy and Wyatt wouldn’t admit it, but they had a similar feeling in their stomach, much like they had during every other mission into the past.

24 hours later, 2016:   
The lifeboat quickly landed and the door opened. Rufus jumped out and called for a medical team. Meanwhile, inside the lifeboat, Lucy had fallen into unconsciousness and Wyatt was insistently trying to get her back to the land of the living.   
“Come on, Lucy. Please! I – we can’t lose you!” Wyatt was intensely worried. He undid her harness. Just as she fell forwards into Wyatt’s arms, the medical team came to the door with a stretcher. With the assistance of the paramedics, Wyatt put Lucy onto the stretcher and she was wheeled to an ambulance. As far as the hospital staff would be informed, she had been hit by a rebounding bullet on an FBI gun range.

1963:   
When the trio reached Dallas, there were already crowds forming along the streets.   
“How are we going to find Flynn in this?” Wyatt asked. The trio looked around, trying to find the time terrorist. Lucy spotted a police officer across the street and crossed.   
“Lucy, what are you doing?” Rufus asked before following. Wyatt followed the two civilians.   
“Officer, we require your assistance,” Lucy stated. The officer turned.   
“What appears to be the matter?” The officer responded. “Who are you?”   
“I’m Agent Wyatt Logan,” Logan interjected. “These are Agents Lucy Preston and Rufus Carlin.”  
“We’re with the CIA,” Lucy added. “The President might be in danger.”

2016:   
Wyatt quickly followed the ambulance containing Lucy, as well as the team of paramedics. Rufus was accompanying Wyatt and was hanging on for dear life.   
“Slow down, Wyatt, we don’t need another casualty!” Rufus sounded terrified about Wyatt’s reckless driving. Rufus’ poor choice of words made Wyatt glare at him.   
“She’s not going to die.” Wyatt insisted. “She can’t.”  
“I want her to live as much as you do,” Rufus remarked. “But getting yourself killed won’t help her at all.”  
A worried silence fell between the two passengers of the car. They drove on, though Wyatt was considerably more careful, in a hope to avoid further arguments and potential injuries. All of the other Mason Industries workers who personally knew the team would visit if and when Lucy’s condition was stable.

1963:   
“Do you have any ID?” The officer remarked.  This made the three time travellers freeze. Rufus patted his pockets, pretending to look for something. Seeing this, Wyatt replicated the action.   
“We must have left our badges in the office.” Wyatt lied quickly. The multiple missions in time had made him quicker in coming up with cover stories. “The threat is genuine, though.”  
Lucy dug the photo of Flynn from before the team’s first mission out of the bag she had been given.   
“We need to find this man.” Lucy stated, handing the photo to the police officer.   
“Why is he wearing pajamas?” The officer asked.   
“It’s a long story.” Rufus answered. “Look, President Kennedy’s life in danger.”  
“I’ll see what I can do.” The officer stated before walking away. The trio exchanged a glance, worried about what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a bit short, but I wanted to get this up before the end of the year. Hope you enjoy this chapter

2016  
When Wyatt and Rufus reached the hospital, Wyatt ran straight to the desk.  
“Where is she?” Wyatt asked hurriedly.  
“Who?” The startled nurse replied. “Sir, could you please calm down.”  
Rufus ran up to Wyatt’s side.  
“Sorry. He's a bit worried. We're looking for Lucy Preston. She would've been brought here a short time ago.” Rufus informed the nurse calmly.  
“I'll check the system.” The nurse sounded understanding of Wyatt's worry. She typed into a nearby computer and brought up a record.  
“GSW in her side?” The nurse and. The two men nodded.  
“She's still in surgery. I'll let you know if there's any change if you wait here.” The nurse gave a comforting smile. Rufus nodded and took Wyatt over to the seats.

1963  
The trio continued to look around for Flynn. Wyatt noticed a figure across the road, moving through the crowd with the collar of their coat up and a hat pulled over their face. However, before he could cross, police officers blocked people from crossing the road and an instrumental version of ‘The Star Spangled Banner’ began to play.  
“Here comes the President.” Lucy remarked. She looked to Wyatt and Rufus, and noticed Wyatt's slightly worried expression.  
“What is it, Wyatt?” Lucy's voice became more worried.  
“I had eyes on Flynn. Or, I think I did.” Wyatt informed his teammates. “He was across the road.”  
“Any idea how to get to the other side?” Rufus asked. “You're the Texan.”  
Wyatt's mouth, which was open and ready to protest, closed and the soldier thought for a few moments.  
“I think I might, actually.” Wyatt remarked before running down the street, in the opposite direction to the President's car. Lucy and Rufus quickly followed, pushing through the crowd.

2016  
Wyatt and Rufus sat in the hospital waiting room for what seemed like hours. Jiya came to check the pair was alright about 2 hours after the pair had arrived at the hospital. Accompanying her was Agent Christopher. Agent Christopher asked at the desk and got an update about Lucy's condition. She walked over to the other three, wearing a neutral expression.  
“She's out of surgery, but she's lost a lot of blood.” Agent Christopher informed the three.  
“Can we see her?” Wyatt queried, meaning 'I’ more than ‘we’. Agent Christopher nodded, and walked with Wyatt to Lucy's hospital room. Jiya and Rufus stayed behind, wanting to give Wyatt some privacy.

1963  
“Is this seriously the only way to get across the road?” Rufus asked. The team were standing around an open manhole.  
“I'm with Rufus; there must be some other way to get across the road.” Lucy commented. Wyatt shook his head at Lucy.  
“There's no other way around that blockade.” Wyatt stated. “At least, there's no quicker way.”  
Rufus and Lucy took a deep breath. The trio then proceeded to climb down the ladder into the Texan sewers. They made their way across the road until they reached what they thought was the other side of the main street. They climbed up the ladder and pushed up the manhole cover. When they climbed out the sewer, the crowd around them were too focussed on the procession to notice the trio emerging from the sewer. After a few moments of looking, Wyatt spotted Flynn He was stepping into a building close to the road. He didn’t seem to notice Lucy, Wyatt, or Rufus. The trio hurried after Flynn but paused at the building’s entrance. It was the Texas Book Depository. The trio looked at each other with worry and fear before entering the depository.


End file.
